<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Lifts Us Up by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822843">Love Lifts Us Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mean townsfolk, Secret Relationship, Villager Patton, winged remus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A second imagining of this prompt:</p><p>""i'm scared to love you" with intruality"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Lifts Us Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A second imagining of this prompt:</p><p>""i'm scared to love you" with intruality"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There you are!” Patton cries out as he runs. His bag thumps against his hip but he doesn’t care, focused only on getting to his target in as short a time as possible.</p><p> </p><p>He collides with Remus without slowing down, trusting and not being let down by the way the winged man catches him up in his arms, feet planted solidly and barely rocked by the impact. It helps that he beats his great wings just the once to meet the momentum and balance it out, lifting Patton up around the waist and eagerly meeting his kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“You came,” Remus say with a crinkly-eyed broad smile. Patton always thinks it’s such a nice smile. How could anyone that smiled like that be all the things the townsfolk accused Remus of being? He just doesn’t have it in him, Patton thinks, usually wishing he had the backbone to defend his sweetheart openly.</p><p> </p><p>But he’s but one big-hearted young man against many ignorant, cynical, insular people; he can’t do anything for Remus against that kind of opposition.</p><p> </p><p>He hopes his visits count for enough, instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you great feathery lump!” Patton protests, laughing. “I even brought special desserts today. I have the day off at the mill tomorrow so I thought I could perhaps… stay the night?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus brightens so suddenly that Patton briefly wonders if it was a new thought occurring to him that had heralded the change, but no- it really is just his suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay?!” He spins Patton around swiftly, making the young man screech in delight. “I would love nothing more, my sunset. Except for perhaps your lips on mine, just one more time…?” He bats his eyelashes to make Patton giggle, and slowly lets Patton’s feet touch the floor again as they kiss again, sweeter and slower than before, unhurried by the limits of time now. “Shall we lay under the stars together? I will keep you warm, these have to be good for something.” His wings shrug and flare out a little as he mentions them, the hundreds of glossy brown feathers shining in the late afternoon sun.</p><p> </p><p>Patton reaches out to stroke the backs of his fingers down the silky softness of them. “I would love nothing more,” he parrots, stepping back so that he can drop the bag on the floor and crouch by it, pulling out and showing Remus the supplies he’d brought.</p><p> </p><p>“… I love you, dearly,” Remus says, still stood up beside him.</p><p> </p><p>When Patton looks up in surprise the man is silhouetted with rays of bright light forming his edges, a vengeful and glorious spirit of the sky. It makes Patton’s breath catch but he doesn’t- <em>can’t</em>- say the words in return. Not yet.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to feel the same,” Remus reassures him quickly, taking Patton’s hand in a delicate hold and kissing it like the gentleman he is. Not the monster he believes himself to be. Never that.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that I don’t, Remus. It’s not that at all.” Remus just looks at him patiently when he falters, trying to find the words. “I’m just, I’m scared to say I love you. To admit it to myself, for fear of making it something so real I can never live without it again. It’s hard enough as it is, back home, without-”</p><p> </p><p>He’s gathered into a warm embrace against Remus’s chest, wings curling in around him protectively. Out of everyone of course Remus would understand. “I know, my little pitter-pat. I know. I’m scared to love you too. And yet I can’t help but do it anyway, because you are <em>you</em> and I will never not be enraptured by every aspect of you.”</p><p> </p><p>This is one of the things that had caught Patton’s interest most, when they’d first met out here away from the town. The way Remus can spin words into beauty incomparable with such simple honesty, passions spilling untamed from his lips, tantalising in their undiluted way.</p><p> </p><p>They never fail to make Patton sigh, like the lovesick fairy-tale love interest he unashamedly is. “You say such wonderful things!” He cries, mock-cross but blushing fiercely. “How could I compare?!”</p><p> </p><p>“My beloved, you outshine me with every breath. I never think but to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright that’s enough of that!” Patton interrupts him, kissing him soundly. It’s a thrilling and efficient way of cutting Remus off when he gets started. They both win this way.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately they both also get very distracted, and as the sunlight caresses their skin and warms them to the bone; they press together, hearts beating in time, like the True Lovers they are.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>